Change Log
This is a list of all changes. The dates of updates before Update 0.9.99997 were not recorded UPDATE 0.9.99999 | Oct 10, 2018 - New KR Reward Formula: ((Score / 150) Capped at 10) x (1.5 or 1.2 for 1# and 2# Place) - Dropped LMG Damage to 22 - Increased Chances for Good items in Heroic Crate - Increased DMG dropoff for shotgun at range - Added KR purchasing to Store (Prices may change) - Fixed Menu Display issue - Increased the Pistol Range - Fixed KR losing Bug - Optimizations - Added new Skins - Several Account Optimizations UPDATE 0.9.99998 | Oct 9, 2018 - Added 26 New Skins - Increased KR Rewards earned at the end of a round (Score / 100) Capped at 20 - Added Heroic Spin - Added new Race Game Mode (First person to get any score wins. Use a scorezone on custom maps as the end of the race) - Added Verified tick to Leaderboard for Featured Users - Increased Map Hotlist length - Fixed Infected Mode - Fixed Test Map Button - Fixed Crash when loading mods - Reduced SMG Damage dropoff - Removed TDM from Main Rotation - Health Regen now Percentage based - Reduced SMG Recoil - Increased SMG Damage to 16 from 15 - Detective now one shots with headshot UPDATE 0.9.99997 | Oct 7, 2018 - Adjusted ADS perspective on some weapons - Added Total Krunkies to Store Display - Raised Up Mid on Burg to allow for more engagements from B Site - Added Spins to Store (WIP) - Fixed Hide Name Tags option for Custom Games - Increased LMG Damage to 24 from 22 - Increased Marksman Firerate - Added Heart Spray - You can no longer damage players while the wait timers are playing - Added Competitive Mode: > First to 10 Kills Wins > Health Regen Starts after 15 seconds > Infinite Game Timer - Weapon Skin Name is shown on kill card - Added new Boss Hunt mode (One player is selected as the boss) - You can now include mod files when hosting a server - Refreshing Menu Window when you get logged in - Increased KR Gain from Games: > Everyone gets 1 KR minimum per game - Optimized Performance UPDATE 0.9.99996 - Added Sid & Vince Sprays - Some Bug Fixes - Added Billboards to Map (Contact me if you wanna advertise: info@yendis.ch) - Single Ladies. My number is +61 438 561 617 UPDATE 0.9.99995 - Widened the Ramp leading to A - Adjusted Connection from A to B to increase rotation speed UPDATE 0.9.99994 - Added Connection from A to B - Updated Crate and Barrel Textures - Added Krunkies Leaderboard UPDATE 0.9.99993 - Changes to Burg (Give it a chance before you go off on me on reddit plis) "Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore" - Removed Bazaar from Rotation until fully optimized - Updated KR Display on end Board - In Hide & Seek 10 Seconds are now added on when someone is found - Increased Infection and Find score to 100 from 50 - Small Shading Changes - Increased SMG Fire Rate - Small adjustment on UV for SMG - Reduced 360 Point Bonus to 200 - Added More Servers to Regions - Updated Store Screen: Spins don't work yet UPDATE 0.9.99992 - Changes to main menu - You now earn Krunkies as a reward every round (Amount based on Position on leaderboard and score) - Added KR (Krunkies) to accounts page UPDATE 0.9.99991 - Fixes to Account System UPDATE 0.9.9999 - You can now access the server browser from the disconnect message screen - Added /ban command to Ban user from Game (Host only) - Added Movement based settings to custom servers - Increased Custom Server Limit - Added Win/Loss Rate to Account Page - Fixed Random Freezing Issue on end of round - Increased Auto Climb Height - Parkour Mode now Allows for all classes again - Added Map Creator Names to the Host window - Fixed Auto Climb Speed on Stairs UPDATE 0.9.9998 - Updated Player Counts when Searching - Certain Game Modes no longer start unless the correct number of people are in game - Added Death Zone to Editor: When a player touches it they die - Fixed Issues on Bazaar Map - Added Health Multiplier to Server Settings - Fixed Server Issues UPDATE 0.9.9997 - Only 10 Seconds are added when someone is infected now - Added Search Filter to Server Browser - Added some new Sprays UPDATE 0.9.9996 - Fixed Account stats not saving UPDATE 0.9.9995 - Multiple people can now be infected when there is a certain number of people in the game - Gave infected less HP - Increased Infected Speed - Increased points for infections and finding to +50 - Each time someone is infected 30 seconds are added to the time - Fixed Plane Rotation - Optimized Database connection - Custom Games now count towards your time played UPDATE 0.9.9994 - Added Infected Mode - Added Pistol to Marksman - Private Games now Allow up to 10 players - Added Crosshair to hands - Giving Hiders more Time to Hide in H&S UPDATE 0.9.9993 - Added Runner Class (Used for Modes without Weapons. Adding punching soon) - Fixed Voice Chat volume setting - Removed Weapons from Social and Seek Mode - Added Hide and Seek Mode - Added new suicide messages - Fixed Weird Camera issue at end of round - Moved Mode Selection to Host Game - Removed 720 and 1080 because they just get abused too much - Added Captcha to stop spammers - Added Donation Button - Fixed Ramps on new Map UPDATE 0.9.9992 - Added new Map Bazaar (Created by Hoax) - Added Loading Text - Updated Sniper AO on UV UPDATE 0.9.9991 - Reduced Rocketeer HP to 130 - Reduced Rocket Damage to 125 from 150 - Rocketeer can now deal damage to himself - Fixed Semi/Auto Display on SMG - Added Timeout to map list query UPDATE 0.9.999 - Fixed Skill Kills with Rocket Launcher - Fixed Shotgun - Added Aim Down Sight Sensitivity setting - Reset Saved Settings - Added Direct Impact to Rockets - Increased Aim Speed for Rocket Launcher - Decreased Reload Speed for Rocket Launcher - Decreased Movement speed of Rocketeer - Reduced Rocket Speed UPDATE 0.9.998 - Added new Class: Rocketeer (Still improving the sounds and collisions and adding rocket jumping) - Added Explosion Logic - Fixed Clan Score not Updating - Fixed some Bot issues - Updated Sniper Scope - Fixed Minor issues on Burg - Updated Reticle Texture - Added Hide Nametags setting to Server Host Settings - Increased Run N Gun HP to 100 from 80 UPDATE 0.9.997 - Fixed Map Import in editor - Added Search Function to Map List in Game UPDATE 0.9.996 - Improved Graphics and Lighting a tad - Sorted Custom Games by Number of Players - Added Clan War Mode: Teams Based on Clans - Optimized Data Saving for Accounts - Fixed Copy Paste Color in Map Editor - Fixed issue where wrong map name shows on custom game - Increased Auto Climb Height: for stairs etc - Fixed Map Vote display - Updated Mod Folder with new Weapons - Added more sydney Servers for da bois - Updated shotgun model UPDATE 0.9.995 - Added Mod URL to Map Editor: Link to a mod file to load with map: > This means you can add music or custom sounds to maps > You can also change textures to whatever you like > Host the mod.zip on your own server or dropbox: (https://www.dropbox.com/s/[DROPBOXID]/mod.zip) And paste the link into the map config - Updated Ads.txt - Fixed Mod Sounds not updating for other players - Updated Mod Folder - Fixed Sounds playing over the top of eachother when loading mods - You can load Mods from a URL now - Updated Weapon Models - Fixed Proxy Connections: > Silicon Valley: 45.63.93.23 > Miami 149.28.111.102 > Frankfurt 108.61.210.27 > Sydney 149.28.171.128 UPDATE 0.9.994 - Only clan leader can accept or decline clan requests - Fixed Clan Request issue - Fixed Rank Icon for lvl 60 - Added Map Search Function - Updated Weapon Models and Textures (Not Final) - Fixed Voice Chat issue - Site now auto redirects to HTTPS UPDATE 0.9.993 - Updated Weapon Models and reticles - Reduced Aim Speed for AK a bit - Added more servers to Sydney Region - Extended Voice Chat time to 4 second - Added more servers to Frankfurt Region - Fixed Featured Accounts map object limit issue - Added more featured accounts - Updated Login Response when you enter the wrong password or name - Added Clans: (Work in progress) - Optimized map host list speed - Added some spam protection to server - Adjust Leaderboard Display - Revamped Name Displays in game to fit Clan name - Minor Fixes - Fixed Muzzle Issue UPDATE 0.9.992 - Added Clans UI (Back end is broken atm) - Fixed featured account map object limit - Added Mod Folder download link to mod page - Fixed empty end table display UPDATE 0.9.991 - Rewrote Load Balancer: Should Reduce Game is Full issue - Fixed Wrong URL issue - Added analytics - General Optimizations - Map name and votes visible on end screen - Update Map Host Screen to show new maps - Added Custom Map vote to game screen - Minor hack patches UPDATE 0.9.99 - Fixed Server connection issues - Fixed Maps list - Fixed disconnect issue - Fixed Map Updated Response text. (used to show 0) - Fixed my Maps list UPDATE 0.9.98 - Optimized Clips - Reduced Sniper Swap time - Fixed issue where hiding weapon hides all players weapons - Added Basic Theatre Mode (Work in progress. Fixes and things coming. Also adding exporting) - Fixed Wall clip issue - Added verified icon to leaderboards too - Fixed Muzzle Glitch - Removed Igor - Host can now kick players from their game by doing: /kick NAME - You can now edit ramp colors in the editor - Added proxies for when you're at school (15.77.187.28, 80.240.17.70, 140.82.51.214, 45.76.163.58) - When you don't import anything the map editor no longer clears the map - When hosting a server it now shows a list of all the maps you've upvoted as fav - New Sniper Scope - Hack fix - Added 1080s - Added Krunker Boys spray - Increased Kick Timer - Fixed connection issues - Added unlock view Setting so you can do backflips etc - Added Hide Weapon Setting - Adjusted some animations - Fixed Ambient Shading issue - Increased Hunter movement speed - Fixed Map Error issue - Updated Renderer - Added Class selector to Host Menu (So you can host sniper only servers for example) UPDATE 0.9.94 - Fixed Wallride Glitch Glitch - Fixed Some issues - Added Map Voting (Im aware that its broken atm) UPDATE 0.9.93 - Added Raw Map Data loading back - Added Oil Rig Spray UPDATE 0.9.92 - You can now make ramps and ladders invisible - Improved Editor UI a bit - Added ability to change sky color in map editor - Increased Camera Speed on Editor - Fixed weird shading issue - Added Offline Map testing back - Fixed Map Loading - If light color is set to 0x00 or 0 it wont be added to the map for performance - Fixed bhop mode not working - Fixed issue where big maps don't load - Increased Server Capacity - Updated Grid Texture - Changed URL when testing offline - Added auto jump setting to servers - Custom Games can now be hosted from the map list - Fixed Profile Pages - Fixed Grid Texture - Added Score Zones to Editor (Passing through this zone gives you a score: Only one time per game) UPDATE 0.9.91 (Ability to vote on maps is coming in the next update. I just have to fix some minor things) (I am also adding the ability to host any of the maps you voted on in a public server) - Added Maps list to Custom Maps page - To update an existing map just publish the map under the same name - Updated Social Page - Private Game host no longer gets kicked for inactivity (So you can host a game and chill in the menu without being kicked) - Importing Black into editor now longer resets the color - Removed Shad Scale from map editor - Added Parkour Mode - Added option to Private Games - Replaced Orange with Black Grid: This means you can change the color of the grid only - Improved net code on private games - Added Maps List to krunkerpedia - Increased AK aim speed - Removed timer when testing a map - Added boost option to ramps - You can now set a Custom servers time limit to 0 to make it infinite UPDATE 0.9.9 - You can now jump higher when scoped in - No Scopes give you 150 points now - You can press Test Map from within the editor to save time - Auto Redirect to HTTPS added cause chrome hates everything and everyone. No the first time google had me pick up the soap - Added profile link to profile card in menu - Reduced view bobbing when you land - Optimized Client Side performance - Adjusted shading - Optimized Editor Performance - Reduced Muzzle Flash - Added Host Ended Game message when a host leaves a custom server - You can now upload custom maps - Removed bullet impact sound - Increased Spawn limit for custom maps - Increased Object limit to 1500 for custom maps - Moved Custom Servers to top of browser - Reduced Revolver Recoil - Slightly Reduced Sniper Drop Off start range UPDATE 0.9.8 - Added profile Pages (Report feature doesn't work yet) Click on any name in the leaderboard to view a profile - Updated Menu Layout UPDATE 0.9.7 - Fixed planes not being visible from one side in the editor - Fixed some of the shader issues in the editor - Randomized gun sounds - Added Bullet impact sounds - Increased sniper movement speed a bit - Added damage dropoff to sniper: no longer one shots with body shots at long range - Added improved muzzle flash - Anyone can use the voice chat now - Fixed Voice Chat - Made custom games more easily visible in server browser - Increased Custom server size to 8 players - Updated gun sounds - Improved footstep sounds - Added leaning animation when walking - Fixed shader issues on corners - Teams can now be set for spawns in the editor: (Leave as 0 for default spawn behaviour). (1 means only players from team 1 will spawn there) - Fixed Jittery Ramp collision - Improved Rendering performance a lot - Updated Weapon Recoils - Increased Marksman Rifle aim speed - Updated walking animation to be more smooth UPDATE 0.9.6 - Added speed increase to custom games - Increased Custom Server size to 6 - Custom Games now show in the server browser - Improved server browser display (still working on improving this) - Fixed issue where you connect twice sometimes - Optimized server connections - Fixed connection issues - Added custom colors to map editor - Fixed disconnect issue - Fixed shader flashing issue UPDATE 0.9.5 - Adjust Recoil on all guns - Improved Visuals - Added Particles - Custom Maps can now be played with your friends (or enemies) - Improved Custom Servers. You can now set things like (Suggest some more if you have any ideas): > Round Time > Player Count > Gravity > Slow Motion - Account stats are no longer affected by custom games - Assists now only work on team modes - Fixed Weapon being invisible bug - Improved Performance a ton on the server - Improved error reporting on servers - Cleaned up server sockets - Added simple refresh button to error screens UPDATE 0.9.1 - Smoothed movement when climbing on objects a bit - Made hit indicator more visible - Added Kill assists to team modes - Updated Map - Added particle shells that eject from gun when shooting UPDATE 0.9.0 - Actually fixed leaderboards now - Improved Spawn system to work based on line of sight and proximity - Fixed value Inputs on map editor - Added new Map - Removed old Maps (they are coming back later don't worry) - Fixed Spray flickering issue - Added Voice Chat (Account only feature) - Cleaned up settings menu a bit - Increased 360 and 720 point reward - Added custom lighting and fog to editor - Removed Biomes from editor - Increased Footstep sound volume - Visual Improvements - Compressed map data a lot - Added bot kick - Fixes to aimbot are coming in the next update (its not easy to detect these bastards. Accounts using aimbot will be flagged after this update and deleted soon) UPDATE 0.8.1 - You can now test your custom maps in single player from the custom maps menu (multiplayer soon TM) For now you can make some jump maps/tracks people can complete or something - Fixed Weapon Icons - Updated Sniper Weapon Model - Fixed Ramps - Slightly Reduced sniper reload time - Increased LMG spread - Changed sniper back to 3 ammo (the leg shot mechanic is enough of a nerf) UPDATE V0.8.0 - Added new Map (Stockade) - Updated Weapon Icons - Increased SMG Recoil - Graphical Improvements - Nicknames are fixed to your account now - Guests now have preset names - Updated Reload Sound - Updated Player animations - Added Ramps back to editor - Run N Gun can now jump higher - You now jump less high while aiming down sight - Fixed Several Glitch Spots - Added IBAO - Added Setting to disable Ambient Occlusion - Updated Lighting system - Added setting to change weapon animation intensity - Fixed Leaderboards - Terrain and Ground textures are now moddable - Increased AK and SMG Reload Times - Improved Crosshair visibility - Added custom crosshair color setting - Fixed Settings display - Reduced Sniper Ammo to 2 - Increased Sniper Reload Time - Added Desert Biome back - Reduced Sniper Movement Speed - Shots in the leg now only deal 50% damage - Updated Ambient Occlusion on all weapons - Updated Footstep Sounds UPDATE V0.7.5 - Aiming speed is now different for all weapons - Increased AK recoil - Adjusted FOV arm models UPDATE V0.7.0 - Increased Marksman damage to 50 - Increased Marksman HP to 100 - Fixed Arm view model in high pov UPDATE V0.6.0 - Adjusted Rank algorithm (Your rank might drop because of this) - Added some Basic Leaderboards - Added Marksman Class - Updated Dummy Spray - Crouching reduces recoil a lot more now - Crouching slows you down more now - Hunter and Marksman no longer have longshot bonus for kills - Improved Shading - Added upward Recoil on some guns - Made changes to menu layout - Account names can now be 14 characters long - Added Basic Profile Pages - Increased Shotgun spread - Decreased Shotgun Range - Added Win Loss Ratio to account stats - Increased Reload Time for LMG from 1.8s to 2.5s - Increased SMG spread when aimed in - Adjusted Name Alignment of players that are not signed in - Fixed Freezing Issue - Fixed Health 0 without dying issue UPDATE V0.5.0 - Added Dummy Spray - Updated Throwback map to prevent spawn issues - Minor Performance Improvement UPDATE V0.4.0 - Added new Map (Throwback) - Increased Max Sensitivity to 10 UPDATE V0.2.0 - Added Single Fire Logic (Pistols, Shotgun and Sniper are no longer auto firing) - Updated Gun Skins - Updated Reddit Link - Hunter has 100 HP again - Crouching Reduces Recoil a bit - Added DMG drop off at Range - Rebalancing UPDATE V0.1.0 - Fixed Sniper Sound not Playing - Buffed Run N Gun Dmg - Increased Crouch Speed - Increased Spray N Pray HP to 250 - Increased Revolver Reload Time - Added Bullet Tracers BETA UPDATE V0.1.0 - Increased cover height on desert map - Added Damage Drop value (Amount by which damage is reduced when shooting through another player) - SMG no longer does extra damage for headshots - Removed Cubes - Made Detective Colors Darker - Fixed Loading in Game Screen issue - Fixed Leaderboard Display - Menu now shows when hitting escape - Improved Spawn system INITIAL RELEASE V0.0.1 | May 20, 2018 - Initial Game Release May 20 2018